Ksatria hitam kelam
by Viloh
Summary: Ksatria hitam kelam, super hero sepanjang masa


Disclaimer: Kamen Rider selalu milik Shotaro Ishinomori, TOEI Company, serta para pihak yang berhubungan.

Cover dari fic ini juga bukan milik saya

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Ksatria hitam kelam

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, saat baju baja terbuat dari keberanian berbalut cahaya merah menyinari hidup seorang ksatria berjubah hitam kelam yang tak pernah takut bertarung melawan monster. Dengan tendangan maut lebih kokoh dari batu marmer serta pukulan sekuat ribuan besi. Keberaniannya tetap tegak menjulang tinggi ke langit. Dia perkasa, pahlawan tanpa tanding yang selalu siap menumpas kebatilan di jagad raya. Sekarang di sini, di puncak malam purnama, sambil menahan tanggung jawab seberat baju bajanya itu. Sang ksatria hitam berdiri menantang kegelapan. Kedua kaki-nya berpijak di atas tumpukan mayat-mayat monster, mulutnya sempat tertahan berusaha berteriak kemenangan. Angkuh, bukanlah ungkapan tepat untuknya, sebab sang ksatria cuma menerima nasib. Dari beratus-ratus manusia di bumi, terpilihlah dia beserta saudaranya.

Dulu, pada hari ulang tahun mereka ke sembilanbelas. Belalang muda bergerak mengancam untuk membawa sebilah pesan jika sang ksatria akan lahir. Sekumpulan belalang muda terbang bising kemudian hinggap di permukaan tanah. Para belalang mengincar terus bersembunyi hingga tiba waktunya untuk menerbangkan tubuh dua insan pemuda dari jasadnya. Mengirim mereka ke istana yang jauh dari peradaban manusia, tempat iblis-iblis busuk menyembunyikan diri. Semua iblis tertawa mengeluarkan senyum mencekam, berencana menindas makhluk-makhluk lemah di alam semesta. Membawa petaka sampai ujung mata memandang, membuat anak-anak bergidik ketakutan. Menciptakan beragam kekacauan, pembantaian ataupun ketidak-benaran. Sungguh ngeri, saat dunia membutuhkan ksatria gagah berani.

Iblis kembali pada puncak kejayaannya. Berhasil Menciptakan dewa mereka, pelindung mereka. Iblis berpikir telah abadi, tak tergoyahkan dan tak terkalahkan. Kemudian dengan segala akal buruknya mereka bermaksud membentuk pasukan. Pasukan berani mati dan bersumpah setia pada nyawanya sendiri. Entah bagaimana pasukan ini dipanggil? Mereka memiliki nama yang berarti kebusukan, pengkhianatan terhadap jati diri. Pasukan yang terbentuk dari semua keburukan dan ketidak-adilan di muka bumi. Menyebutnya sekilas, merinding serta membuat urat saraf mendidih nyeri. Gorgom calon penguasa bumi telah bangkit dari dunia penderitaan.

Sementara ke-dua pemuda menjadi persembahan bagi batu raja. Tubuh mereka diotak-atik, ditancapi senjata penumpas massal. Mereka bisu, tidur terlentang dalam diam di ruangan penuh asap. Kesadaran mereka sebagai manusia yang penuh cinta kasih segera diambil berganti menjadi seonggok monster tanpa perasaan. Dipersiapkan untuk perang kekal antara kebajikan dan kejahatan.

"_Bangunlah!_'

Jauh dari alam sadarnya salah seorang pemuda mendengar suara. Kemudian perlahan dia mencoba bangkit, membuka matanya yang seberat kapal pesiar.

"Dimana aku?" pekiknya sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tempat itu pengap, bau busuk menembus lubang hidung. Gumpalan asap tebal menutupi penglihatan. Tubuh kusut si pemuda meringkuk lemah di peti mati kasat mata. Iblis-iblis mengadilinya, memberikan kekuatan spesial berupa sabuk berbahaya dengan kekuatan merubah kulit lunak menjadi baju baja kokoh.

Masih belum sempurna, si pemuda tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan. Bagian di bawah pusarnya terasa amat panas. Dia mengejang-kejang sepersekian detik. Menderita oleh kejamnya batu raja yang mulai beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa ini? Benda di dalam tubuhku?" batinnya.

Hampir memakan waktu duapuluh menit rasa panas itu akhirnya menghilang. Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir si pemuda. Kepala masih pening, pemuda ingin pingsan untuk ke-dua kalinya namun perasaan cemas mengalihkan. Sekuat tenaga dia bangkit, ingin secepatnya pergi meninggalkan tempat memuakkan ini.

"Kau masih manusia?" suara asing itu lagi-lagi berdengung nyaring di telinga. Si pemuda merasakan sensasi mistis. Detak jantung memompa cepat mirip balon yang akan meletus. Dia kebingungan, sekilas pemuda itu ter-ingat sedang meniup sembilanbelas lilin di kue ulang tahun bersama saudaranya. Tapi keadaan sekarang berubah layaknya awan mendung.

"Siapa kau?" serak parau pemuda menginginkan berteriak.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau masih manusia?" suara asing kembali melengking setajam mata pisau tanpa karat.

Dengan serak parau, pemuda menjawab, "Ya, aku manusia, seorang hamba Tuhan sejati. Bisa kau tunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya! Dan dimanakah aku berada sekarang?"

"Kau berada di kastil iblis, _Gorgom_," jawab suara asing enteng.

Si pemuda tercekat, bulu kuduknya merinding. Suasana hati-nya tak menentu, terjebak dalam kebingungan membuat jiwanya pilu.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Dia terhuyung lemas, dengkul membentur keras ke lantai yang penuh kepulan asap.

"Kau belum mati nak," kata suara asing di seberang, "siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

Kemudian tangannya mengepal keras. Terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya, seakan bisa menghancurkan kepala manusia dalam sekejap. Sungguh sensasi di luar kewajaran, amarahnya ikut meningkat bagaikan batu bara yang ingin melompat keluar dari perapian.

Dalam beberapa saat si pemuda mendesis, "Aku Kotaro Minami."

Ksatria jubah hitam selalu ada dalam legenda. Berdiam di pikiran, menjadi suatu khayalan atau kenyataan. Namun kegigihannya menumpas mala-petaka bukanlah penipuan. Hidupnya hanya untuk keadilan semua orang, kebijaksanaan tampak terang dari balik topeng bengis-nya. Para iblis telah memilihnya, kebodohan mereka malah menjadikannya sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan semua itu ber-awal dari sini.

"Buanglah nama itu! Kau telah memiliki nama baru."

Perintah suara asing, sementara Kotaro dengan wajahnya yang lebih gurih dari keju masih terdiam.

"Kami memanggilmu _ksatria hitam_! Pangeran kegelapan yang akan menolong kami dari jurang penderitaan."

"Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa," jawab Kotaro singkat.

Gumpalan asap yang semakin tebal berbaur dengan tubuh Kotaro. Dia kembali mengepalkan tangannya, bertambah kuat seiring rasa frustasinya. Perasaan tidak enak ini semakin membakar jiwa. Dia sadar jika ada sesuatu sedang mendiami tubuhnya. Berbentuk batu sinar merah terpasang di bawah pusar. Berkekuatan dahsyat seperti meremukkan tulang-tulang-nya.

Untuk beberapa kali-nya Kotaro menahan rasa kesakitan namun tetap berusaha mendongak mencari sumber suara asing. Dia putar bola matanya mengelilingi tempat itu. Dan hanya jelaga gelap tampak dari ke-dua bola mata. Seperti bangun dari peti mati, batin Kotaro sedingin suasana asing di sekitarnya. Ini bukanlah ilusi, rasa sakitnya begitu terasa. Di sini lebih mengerikan daripada bangunan kosong tempat dia pernah tersesat bersama Nobuhiko semasa kecil.

"Siapa yang harus aku tolong?" kata Kotaro sambil memaksakan rahangnya agar tak ikut bergetar.

"Sekumpulan iblis di kastil ini, asal-muasal kejahatan di muka bumi."

Kotaro menelan ludah, tenggorokannya kering dan menimbulkan rasa sedikit nyeri ketika air liur masuk melewati kerongkongan. Keringat dingin muncul membasahi pelipis kiri. Hembusan uap hangat muncul dari nafasnya.

"Tapi aku manusia." Kotaro masih berusaha keluar dari ilusi nyata.

"Memang seharusnya kau menjadi 'makhluk itu' secara utuh. Kami memberimu benih berkekuatan _super_ supaya bisa merubahmu. Tapi nampaknya belum bekerja sempurna, jiwa manusiamu masih ada."

Kotaro sedikit kaget, "Aku akan berubah menjadi monster."

"_Bukan,_" suara asing membungkam kekagetan Kotaro. "Kau bukanlah monster melainkan Raja kami. Kau telah terpilih untuk melindungi pasukan Gorgom. Melawan para musuh-musuhnya dalam peperangan untuk menguasai bumi."

Kali ini hati Kotaro bertambah sesak, mati mungkin pilihan yang lebih baik. Kemudian dengan gerak mata secepat kilat dia melirik ke kiri serta ke kanan. Mencari sebilah pisau atau benda tajam lainnya. Dia ingin menusuk bagian bawah pusarnya, mengeluarkan batu kutukan pemberian para iblis.

Sebuah benda tajam jatuh dari atas, menancap kuat di lantai jelaga gelap. Kotaro memelototinya sekilas, sebilah pedang berwarna merah dengan gagangnya mirip pisau belati bajak laut. Tanpa pikir panjang dia tarik gagang pedang menggunakan lima jemari lentik di tangan kanannya. Semudah mencabut kelopak bunga mawar pedang itu dengan luwes ditarik oleh Kotaro.

"Pedang ini milik Raja, hanya dia yang mampu menggunakannya. Kau Raja! Dan putuskanlah hidupmu sekarang menggunakan sebilah pedang itu. Tapi ketahuilah jika masih ada seseorang yang akan menjadi penggantimu."

Gigi gingsul Kotaro akhirnya bertabrakan menimbulkan suara gemertak. Tak kuasa dia menusukkan pedang ke bawah pusar. Bukan karena mendadak takut namun beban berat seperti menunggangi pundaknya. Hati kecilnya yang selembut buah pepaya ikut berbisik, "Apa yang bisa aku perbuat menggunakan benda di tubuhku ini?"

"Sudah kubilang jika kau akan menjadi _ksatria hitam_. Makhluk pilihan berkekuatan maha dahsyat."

Kotaro tetap memandang murung ke dalam jelaga. "Jika aku memikirkan rencana kalian menguasai bumi, otakku menjadi sinting. Ajal sekalipun tidak akan membuatku tenang."

Sedikit bergidik suara asing melengking. "Apa tujuanmu sekarang?"

Mata Kotaro berkaca-kaca kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia tancapkan pedang merah kembali ke jelaga. "Aku tak membutuhkan pedang raja ini. Namun sudah kuputuskan untuk bertarung di pihak manusia. Akan kubinasakan kalian para kaum iblis.'

Kotaro meninju lantai kepulan asap. Kaki dipaksanya berdiri menantang kematian, dia mantapkan hatinya untuk bertarung.

Sementara suara asing di seberang menampakkan wujud aslinya. Kotaro terperanjat melihat sosok belalang besar berwarna hijau. Mata menyala seindah kristal dengan dua antena menyambar laksana petir. Wujud itu dapat berbicara menggunakan bahasa manusia.

"Kotaro Minami, mulai hari ini aku akan terus mengikutimu dan sejak saat ini aku juga tak akan berbicara, aku menjadi tuli serta bisu. Semua kulakukan karena aku mempercayakan hidupku padamu."

Wujud asli sosok tersebut masih membuat Kotaro takjub dan seakan tanpa sadar dia berkata, "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau adalah rajaku," jawab sosok bersuara asing yang melengking untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kotaro berhasil keluar dari kastil iblis. Saat ini desas-desus di kota berjalan mulus tanpa menginjak kawat berduri masuk ke telinga warga kota metropolitan. Monster menakutkan mucul dan membunuh, mengambil organ dalam para korbannya. Warga kota mulai resah mendengar berita mencekam.

Seorang ibu muda berjalan agak cepat melewati jalan perumahan. Tangannya menenteng kantong belanjaan berisi beberapa kilo tomat dan sepuluh butir telur ayam. Baru pukul empat sore namun jalanan sudah sepi. Sesosok makhluk mengintai ibu muda dari atas tiang listrik. Bertaring tajam dengan tatapan ganas, makhluk berwujud monster kelelawar.

Kotaro mengendarai sepeda motornya menerjang angin. Jaket parasit tebal berwarna kelabu dilapiskan pada tubuhnya yang serasi dengan sarung tangan kulitnya. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia berpatroli menelusuri kota. Mencari wujud monster berbahaya, pembunuh manusia. Tiba di jalan sebuah perumahan jemari Kotaro secara sigap menekan tuas rem motor. Ban motor tergelincir dengan mulus di atas aspal. Melepas helm tampak berkibar rambut hitam belah tengahnya.

Kotaro mengamati situasi perumahan. Rahangnya mengatup sambil dia tahan tengkuknya yang bergidik meratapi suasana sunyi di sana. Sensor telinganya sekarang bertambah tajam mendengar suara teriakan berjarak empatpuluh lima meter dari tempatnya. Suara seorang wanita yang terdengar histeris. Bergegas Kotaro kembali memasang helm, menekan kopling motor serta menarik gas dalam-dalam. Mesin motor menderu kencang menyamai kegigihan pengendaranya. Bau udara senja menempel di kaca helm dan beberapa detik kemudian si pemuda menarik gas motor lebih cepat.

Terlambat, monster kelelawar berhasil membunuh ibu muda. Kantong belanjaan terjatuh membuat isinya berantakan. Kuning telur tercecer serupa Bunga Matahari merekah di antara padang ilalang. Tomat-tomat ber-gelindingan membentuk barisan pasukan berani mati. Tak berdaya di injak oleh kaki raksasa monster. Sedangkan ibu muda sungguh malang hidupnya, lehernya tergores oleh kuku tajam monster kelelawar. Darah kental terciprat membasahi baju biru muda berbahan katun.

Sementara sang monster tengah asik mengorek organ dalam ibu muda dan menyeruput darahnya. Kotaro datang melepaskan tendangan sekuat tenaga, badan kokoh monster tak bergeming malah membuat tubuh Kotaro terpental. Dia terjatuh di aspal sambil meringis kesakitan. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba monster dengan gesit menyerang serta memukul rahang Kotaro. Tubuh Kotaro terlempar ke samping menabrak tumpukan beton.

"Aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanku," batin Kotaro lesu. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah terlentang di bawah serpihan beton.

Monster kelelawar terbang ke angkasa. Sambil mendelik dia mengamati Kotaro dari atas. Bersiap melancarkan serangan ke-dua. Dengan ketinggian tujuh puluh kaki sang monster bersiap menerjang mangsa buruannya. Bergerak melesat secepat anak panah namun lebih membabi buta. Posisi serangan sempurna melalui gerak tubuh secara vertikal. Tak cukup waktu menghindar Kotaro memilih bertabrakan. Benturan terdengar keras dan Kotaro mungkin mati. Namun bayangan aura hitam tiba-tiba mengelilingi. Insting monster merasakan hawa superior akan pertarungan, lalu secepat angin dia melompat ke belakang.

Kotaro berhasil menangkis serangan monster. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan lengannya berubah seperti logam berwarna hitam. Di sela-sela lengan menyembul otot tebal yang tampak kuat. Kotaro masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, perubahan dari ksatria hitam juga belum sempurna. Namun monster kelelawar dapat merasakan hawa menakutkan dari sang raja.

"Sekarang aku akan mengalahkanmu," pekik Kotaro

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hallo pembaca semuanya, salam kenal. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.

Cerita di fic ini memang masih prolog dan sengaja saya abadikan untuk mengenang super hero legendaris dalam ingatan saya. Terlalu banyak kesulitan dalam membuat fic kamen rider terutama pada bagian adegan action yang dirangkai dalam sebuah tulisan bisa membuat kepala berasap. Semoga di dalam fic ini nantinya saya masih bisa mengunggulkan scene pertempuran yang memang menjadi gaya tersendiri dalam cerita kamen rider.

Beberapa tahun lalu semasa kecil saya selalu membayangkan menjadi kamen rider black. Dan fic ini merupakan bentuk Kotaro Minami/ Kamen rider Black versi saya. Hahaha maaf sekali bagi penggemarnya jika terkesan menyelenteng karena ada beberapa bagian yang mungkin akan saya ubah.

Makasih sekali lagi! Saran, kritik, pendapat dan masukan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Salam.


End file.
